No Title, Ya Losers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Anything is possible with IMAGINATION!
1. Chapter 1

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Too lazy. Enjoy.

Disaclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

A peaceful scene in a random grassy meadow presumbly near the action of Nintendo City. All was well, except...

"Bwa ha ha! I'm the evil Yanmega, and I am going to have this train crash!" Yanmega evilly exclaimed, having a bag of money behind him as he had the train heading for an off course. Yanmega was on the roof of a red train car, looking down to see the worried face of young children. Yanmega continued laughing as he planned to jump off.

"Not so fast, Mr. Yanmega..." Said a deep toned, determined voice as a tall, skinny shadow appeared, facing Yanmega.

Yanmega gasped as he easily identified the new being. "Le gasp! It's the hero!"

"That's right! Waluigi time, fool!" Waluigi exclaimed, adjusting his purple colored cap briefly as he did a heroic pose.

Yanmega scoffed as he stuck out his gigantic red tongue at Waluigi, teasing him. "You're not getting me alive!" He fired off several Sonic Booms as Waluigi dodged the attacks, heading towards Yanmega. Yanmega sighed as he tackled into Waluigi, knocking the tall, lanky man in purple back down a she laughed. "Try and save this train now!" He jumped off as he flew towards the western direction, laughing as he held the loot on his back.

Waluigi got back up, looking over the track as the train was full of different species of young kids, the train heading northward towards a bridge, where ther ewasn't any path. Waluigi gulped as he slapped himself, getting up and running as fast as he could as he tried to stop the train. However, he slipped on abnanana peel, looking up to see Pit, who was laughing at him.

"Hohohoho! Try saving your precious princess now!" Pit exclaimed as he fired off a bow in the sky, heading towards the front of the train to make it go faster.

Waluigi gasped as he realized what Pit was attempting, charging towards Pit as the bow landed on him, pinning him on the roof of the red train car.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi gasped as he realized what Pit was attempting, charging towards Pit as the bow landed on him, pinning him on the roof of the red train car. Waluigi looked up as the bright, yellow sun was being covered up what appeared to be a moon. However, that was no moon... it was the Death Egg 4.0!

"Oh snap!" Toon Link exclaimed as he gasped, riding on a small red kart as he jumped off, climbing the ladder on the train and jumping on the red roof, breaking the bow with his sword. "Don't worry, Mr. Waluigi, sir! I'll get you out!"

Waluigi patted Toon Link on the head as the two ran towards the front of the train. The train was going faster, as Pit already reached the front, and it was heading towards an unfinished bridge. Toon Link gasped in horror as he spotted Pit laughing evilly at them, flying over the ground with his wings.

"Have fun, losers!" Pit laughed as he fired off several arrows at Waluigi and Toon Link, firing every precious shot.

Waluigi and Toon Link both screamed as they flailed their arms in the air, trying to avoid being shot. Just as the train was approaching the bridge, ROB appeared out from the ground and used his red lasers to blast Pit. Pit screamed as he tumbled on the ground, with ROB hovering above the ground. Looking at each other, Waluigi and Toon Link jumped on ROB, with Waluigi holding onto the back as Toon Link comforted himself in the arms of the Robotic Operation Buddy. ROB hovered over Pit, who got back up, screaming at them. As Waluigi and Toon Link laughed, the three characters were blasted by a sonic blast from Yanmega.

"Har har har! Did you think I was going to leave you alone?" Yanmega teased as he rammed into Toon Link, "Try again, you brainless moron!"

Waluigi quickly pulled out an empty document and chucked it at Yanmega, who split the pages with ease using his wings. Waluigi's eyes widened as he sweat dropped nervously, falling off of ROB as the robot accidentally crashed into a random brick wall installed by an Engineer. Yanmega laughed as Toon Link tried attacking the dragonfly, but he was kidnapped by Pit, who wanted swift revenge. Waluigi pulled ROB up as the two watched Yanmega and Pit taking off in a purple-colored car that was similar to a standard Honeycoupe, the two laughing evilly as Toon Link, in bondage, screamed to be rescued. Waluigi and ROB were about to give chase, when they turned back around, gasping in shock as the train full of children fell off the unfinished bridge.

"No!" Waluigi yelled in shock, trying to build up some suspense for the cliffhanger of this chapter.


End file.
